The research is aimed at a detailed characterization of the ribosome, to the extent that the details of its working can ultimately be molecular detail. The work involves characterization of the RNAs by nucleic acid fingerprinting. Complexes of individual ribosomal proteins and 16S rRNA protected thereby from nuclease attack are so characterized.